


Object of Our Desire

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Dehumanization, M/M, Multi, Objectification, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Smut, Sub Dean, Switch Jimmy, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean's got a kink he'd like to try out, and his boyfriends are more than willing to help.





	Object of Our Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2017  
> Square Filled: Objectification

Dean grunted, opening his eyes. Their room was just starting to lighten, it couldn't have been later than six. He groaned, understanding what woke him up - the steady, rhythmic thrusting into his ass. He wasn't sure who it was today; not that he really cares. He closed his eyes, willing himself to relax. 

A soft grunt-- that was Cas' voice. Dean smiled a little. "Gettin' an early morning fuck in?" He murmured. 

"Early class. Now shut up. Toys don't talk." 

Dean's smile grew even larger. They were really doing it. 

 

Dean hadn't meant to ever tell his boyfriends - the Novak twins - about his dirty little kink. He was more than happy continuing their relationship as they had been - with incest being the most naughty thing about them - outside of the occasional safeword required rough sex.

But, as it happened when alcohol was involved, Jimmy and Cas started asking questions. Questions about the dirtiest thing Dean had ever done, the dirtiest thing he _wanted_ to do. The answer to that was easy. He wanted to be treated like a toy. Like an inanimate object with no real needs or wants or feelings.

The twins were reasonably confused, but pressed Dean for more. He'd explained in more detail. Objectification was his secret kink. To be treated like a living sex toy, and more, for his partners.

Much to Dean's surprise, the twins weren't appalled by his confession. If anything, Jimmy seemed incredibly turned on by the idea of it. He'd mentioned that Dean's birthday was coming up in a few months. Maybe, with a little further discussion, it was something that they could try.

Dean hadn't thought it would go any further than that until nearly a month before now, when the twins sat him down and told him they were interested in trying out his kink. They just needed to know what _he_ wanted. Dean laid it out on the table, and left it at that.

But now it was happening. It was one week before he turned twenty-two, and his boyfriends were finally making his dream come true.

 

Dean was obediently silent as Cas rammed deep, spilling inside him save for the quiet gasp and shudder of his body.

Cas pulled out gracelessly, crawling over Dean and walking out without another word. Dean's cock throbbed against his thigh. He smiled softly, drifting back to sleep, the feeling of Cas' come slicking his ass. 

 

When Dean woke again, it was to the feeling of his other boyfriend thrusting into his ass. He moaned weakly, glancing back. 

Jimmy was looking at his phone, lazily pumping his cock into Dean without touching any other part of their bodies. 

Dean whimpered, his stomach clenching further. He began to flex his ass, smirking a little when Jimmy reacted, his hand tightening on the phone. He still didn't look at Dean, however, which only made it better. 

Dean fucked himself back as well as he could in their side by side position until Jimmy grunted. Dean clamped his ass down, knowing how much Jimmy loved that almost painful squeeze as he was orgasming. He was rewarded with a hot gush of come, adding to the mess Cas had made earlier. 

Jimmy climbed out of bed as well, but he grabbed Dean's arm, yanking him out and to his knees. Before Dean could protest, Jimmy pushed his softening, come covered cock between Dean's lips. Dean curled his tongue around it eagerly, moaning quietly. He could taste Cas' come on Jimmy's cock, as well as the distinct tang of himself, and Jimmy's unique taste.

Though he was dating identical twins, Dean could always tell his boyfriends apart, even by scent or taste. There was just something unique about each one.

Jimmy pumped his hips weakly into Dean's mouth, stroking his fingers through Dean's sleep mussed hair as Dean sucked him clean. A quick glance up told Dean he was still paying him no attention, now messing with his hair with his free hand, trying to flatten the bits sticking up from sleep and sex sweat.

When Dean could taste nothing but Jimmy on his cock, he leaned back, placing a kiss on the tip. Jimmy's hand came down hard on the back of his head, pushing his face forward.

"I didn't tell you to stop."

Dean moaned softly, his heart thudding a mile a minute. He opened his mouth, pulling Jimmy's cock back in. He continued to lick and suck at it, smirking as well as he could when he felt Jimmy begin to thicken in his mouth once more. Taking the initiative, Dean bobbed his head gently, swirling his tongue over the ridges he'd memorized.

"Jesus Christ-- Thirsty little thing, aren't you?" Jimmy asked, finally looking down at Dean. Dean nodded slowly, swallowing around the tip of Jimmy's cock.

"Fine. You started it. Finish me off. Then come clean me off in the shower."

Dean had never heard a sweeter phrase in his life. The flippant tone of his boyfriend's voice alone was enough to make his cock ache in the best of ways, stomach tying itself in knots at the fantasy of what was to come as their little game continued.

Dean picked up his rhythm, eager to please Jimmy and show he was truly grateful for the opportunity to play this way.

Jimmy certainly seemed to appreciate it. Only a few minutes had passed before he was leaning against the wall, his fingers fisting Dean's hair. His hips bucked forward, slamming against Dean's face hard enough to hurt. Dean took it in stride: dragging in a quick breath whenever he could, trying to keep his gagging to a minimum whenever Jimmy's cock would slip past the tight ring of his throat. He knew he'd be aching - possibly end up with a sore throat if they kept this up - but he couldn't bring himself to care. This was perfect.

Jimmy's fingers dug into Dean's scalp hard enough that he worried he was going to start bleeding. With a quiet grunt, Jimmy stilled, his cock beginning to throb seconds before he came, hot and sticky sliding down Dean's throat.

He stayed as still as he could, fighting the urge to gag and cough the come back up. His vision was going hazy, Jimmy's cock cutting off the majority of his airway. He was forced to swallow or choke.

 

Dean collapsed when Jimmy finally let him breathe. He crouched down near Dean, reaching out to touch him, but Dean shook his head, giving Jimmy a thumbs up sign. He offered a smile he hoped was comforting. The twins knew this would hurt, but they also knew that Dean wanted every second of it.

When he was sure he could move again, Dean rose slowly to his knees, motioning toward the door with his chin. Jimmy grinned and nodded. He stood as well, fisting Dean's hair before guiding him toward their bathroom.

 

In the shower, Dean took his time worshipping Jimmy's body. He scrubbed over his back and neck, circling to scrub over his broad chest and arms, down over his cock and strong thighs. Jimmy kept his eyes closed lightly, a small smile gracing his face that told Dean he was secretly loving the attention. After washing his body, Dean rose, shampooing Jimmy's hair. While he did, he took the opportunity to place gentle kisses along his throat and shoulders, a silent thank you for letting him explore this with them.

When they stepped out of the shower, Dean toweled Jimmy off.

"What are you doing?" Jimmy asked when Dean stepped toward the bedroom.

"Getting-- My clothes?"

Jimmy blinked, his hands on his hips. "You're an object. Last I checked - household furniture and fleshlights don't need clothes. Go make yourself look pretty in the living room while I finish getting dressed."

***

"Where's my footstool?" Jimmy commented as he sat on the couch. Dean scrambled over on his hands and knees, his ass wiggling almost puppylike when he stopped in front of Jimmy.

"Perfect," he mumbled, slouching down. He kicked his feet up on Dean's back, crossing them at the ankle and flipping on the television. 

The door to their apartment opened and Cas entered, hanging his backpack on the hook. 

"That professor is a dick. You're lucky you have no classes today."

"Well you don't have any more either. Come here."

Cas walked over and straddled Jimmy's lap. Dean grunted almost silently at the increased weight. The twins ignored him in favor of tangling their tongues together lazily, hands buried in each other's hair.

"Missed you this morning," Cas whispered.

"Just my asshole," Jimmy teased.

"Nah. I just used our toy. Didn't wanna wake you up." Cas began to grind down on Jimmy's crotch.

Jimmy moaned softly, grinding his heels into Dean's bare back as he bucked up against Cas. "So that's why it was so sloppy when I used it this morning. I was wondering."

"Did you leave it mess for me?" Cas wondered, gasping at Jimmy's teeth on his neck.  

Jimmy mumbled an affirmative. He slid his hands down the back of Cas' slacks.

"Wanna go share it?" Cas panted.

"Thought you'd never ask."

They both rose, yanking at each other's clothes as they kissed, hands sliding up nearly identical bodies, skimming miles of skin that had been memorized for years. The room was silent save for their breaths and the sounds of their mouths moving together.

Cas broke the kiss first, sinking to his knees and taking Jimmy's cock into his mouth.

"Jesus, Cas--"

Cas pulled back. "Don't take the Lord's name in vain," he teased.

"So you say with a mouthful of your brother’s cock," Jimmy snarked back, pressing Cas' head to his crotch.

Cas chuckled a little, letting Jimmy guide him. He swallowed as much as he could, bobbing his head slowly. Dean knew Cas was using more tongue than suction; that guy had the most flexible, talented tongue Dean had ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

While Cas sucked Jimmy off, he grazed his hands up the back of Jimmy's legs, squeezing his ass before parting the cheeks and letting his pointer fingers brush over Jimmy's pucker.

"Don't you dare tease me," Jimmy panted. Cas pulled off his cock with a soft pop.

"Why don't we have our toy loosen you up for me," he suggested. Dean gave a quiet little whimper; he loved that idea.

When Jimmy dropped onto his hands and knees in front of Dean he dove in. Swirling his tongue around the puckered rim first, he smirked a little at the breathy moans he was pulling out of Jimmy. Cas slid his cock past parted lips, his gaze meeting Dean's for a second before he began to thrust. Jimmy rocked back onto Dean's tongue and forward onto Cas' cock, picking up a steady rhythm. Goosebumps broke out all over his smooth skin when Dean added two fingers, stretching him open.

It only took a few minutes for it to become too much for Jimmy. He pulled off Cas' cock, dragging in a deep breath of air. "Please, I'm stretched enough," he said, looking up at Cas.

Dean continued to finger him, waiting for the command to stop.

"Are you sure?"

Jimmy nodded. "I can fuck the toy while you fuck me. Please, I've missed you all day." He nuzzed against Cas' thigh as he spoke.

"Fine. I'll grab the lube." Cas walked toward the bedroom and Jimmy crawled away from Dean, flipping over and spreading his legs. He reached out, grabbing Dean's hair and giving it a twist before dragging his head down.

"Fuck--" Dean mumbled before running his tongue along the smooth, veined length.

"Stop talking," Jimmy growled, bucking his hips up against Dean's face.

Dean obeyed, letting Jimmy pull his head up enough to lift his cock before pushing it back down, choking him. He held Dean's head still as his hips bucked, fucking into his throat.

A quiet laugh sounded from the doorway to the bedroom. "Eager, were you?"

"Hey, even you gotta admit - its mouth is nice."

"Its mouth is amazing. Now come over here and help me slick this hole. Wouldn't wanna hurt yourself using something that was too dry, would you?" Cas asked, dangling the lube between two fingers.

Jimmy shoved Dean's face off his crotch, standing and grabbing the lube. The twins shared another kiss over Dean's body, their cocks bumping together. Dean lifted himself onto his knees, grabbing Cas and Jimmy's cocks. He pushed both of them into his mouth as far as he could manage, laving his tongue along their smooth tips and sucking down the precome dribbling freely from both. Figuring he'd get farther one at a time, he began to take turns with their cocks, swallowing one down while he stroked the other before switching, stroking the spit slicked cock from his mouth and swallowing down the previously neglected one.

This continued until Cas groaned, stepping back. "Lube. Now. Before I come on its face."

Dean whimpered softly; he certainly wouldn't mind that, but he sank back to his hands and knees, pushing his ass out obediently. Jimmy settled behind him, uncapping the lube and pouring a cold dollop onto his still sensitive rim. He rubbed it around before pushing two fingers in, tugging on the edges of Dean's hole.

Dean sighed softly, sinking down onto his elbows. He let his head rest on his forearms, cock drooling on his thigh as Jimmy opened him wide.

"Ready?" Cas asked.

"Oh yeah." He passed over the lube and lined his cock up with Dean's hole, pushing in with one steady thrust. Dean grunted against his arm, willing himself to stay quiet for his boyfriends. Good toys don't speak, he reminded himself.

Good toys could _watch_ , however, and that's just what Dean did. He craned his neck back as far as he could manage to watch Cas as he sank into Jimmy's ass.

Jimmy gasped, his hips jerking forward, driving deeper into Dean. Jimmy set up a quick pace, rocking back and forth between Dean and Cas. Dean's eyes fluttered shut, loving the feeling of use-- and nothing else. No part of Jimmy touched him save for his cock, and hips when he drove particularly deep. Instead, Jimmy was leaned back against Cas as he drove in, his hands buried in Cas' messy hair.

They were lost in their own world, ignoring Dean's quiet whimpers.

It was perfect. Dean gave a weak sob, his cock jumping between his thighs. He knew they'd given him permission to come whenever he wanted to during the course of this play time, he wanted to try and hold off, prolong the pleasure as much as he could. But it was a fight he was quickly losing.

As Jimmy fucked into him, Dean shouted. He came hard, his cock spilling hot and wet, untouched, onto the carpet between his legs. The twins paid him no mind, focusing instead on chasing their own orgasms.

It was Cas that came first, thrusting hard enough that Jimmy tumbled forward, knocking Dean onto his stomach and pinning him. Cas grunted against Jimmy's shoulder, grinding his hips against Jimmy's ass.

Jimmy whimpered softly, doing his best to continue thrusting under the weight of Cas' body. Dean shifted a bit, offering what little leverage he had to fuck back onto Jimmy's cock. Doing that, it wasn't too long before Jimmy finally reached his own climax, shouting against Dean's back as he came deep inside him.

 

The three lay in a tangled heap until Jimmy could no longer breathe, slapping weakly at Cas’ arm.

“Shower,” he whispered.

Cas grunted, but obliged, rolling off Jimmy. Jimmy pulled himself up as well. Dean remained still for a moment, turning his head to watch the twins as they kissed. He was half afraid now that he’d come they’d want to end it. He didn’t want the scene to stop—he could do this for days if they’d let him.

Deciding he couldn’t postpone finding out forever, Dean rose to his knees and crawled over, pressing a gentle kiss to the outermost thigh of each of his boyfriends.

Cas stroked his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“I think you should be doing some cleaning,” Jimmy said, winking at Dean when he looked over. Dean’s face broke into a wide grin and he nodded.

They were just getting started.


End file.
